Talk:Jogan/@comment-11294273-20150121184703
Here's a couple of scenes from the info I mentioned a day or two ago (The gang's in the basement) Delia: Garrett, what's up with you? You look like you're keeping a sectet! Wait a minute! You're hidding something! He's got a secret! Lindy: And we all know you can't keep secrets! Garrett: I kinda can cause I've kept this for a few months! Logan: Wow, you've kept a secret for that long? Nice! Delia: Yeah, spill it! Logan, Jasmine, Delia and lindy: spil, spil, spil! Garrett: No! I'm not gonna spill the fact that Jasmine has a crush on Logan and that she wants him to be her boyfriend! (Realises what he said and puts his hand over his mouth, in shock) Delia: Oooh, drama!!! Jasmine: Garrett, how did you find out?! Logan: So, its true? Jasmine: I......I got to go (Jasmine walks out of the basement, to Rumble Juice) Logan: What just happened? (Everyone gives him a confused look) Lindy: Way to go, Logan! Logan: Hey, I didn't even do anything! Lindy: I know, but I felt like I needed to blame you Logan: Hey! (Lindy and Delia follow Jasmine to Rumble Juice) (Jasmine's sitting on the blue couch) Jasmine Hi, guys Lindy: (smiles) Hi, you okay, Jaz? Jasmine: No, not really Delia: Hey, Jaz, what's wrong? Jasmine: Really Delz? Garrett just spilled my biggest secret ever and you're asking me what's wrong?! Delia: Hey! No need for that tone of voice! Jasmine: (smiles) Yeah, sorry. (Hugs Delia and turns to Lindy) And, Lindz, I can't believe you're not mad at me for having a crush on your brother! Lindy: Jaz, why would I be mad? I mean, sure it was weird and slightly gross at first, but if you guys wanna go out, then, like I said before, go for it Jasmine: (smiles) Thanks Linds and Deliz! You guys are the best friends ever! Delia and Lindy: Aww Delia: Group hug! (Hug and Logan into Rumble Juice and up to the girls) Logan: Hey, Jaz, can we talk? Delia: We'll leave you two, alone (Lindy and Delia leave Rumble Juice) Logan: Look, Jaz, I wanna tell you something Jasmine: I know what you're gonna say Logan: Ya do? Jasmine: You're gonna say you don't feel the same way, but I couldnt help it! Logan: Jaz..... Jasmine: There was just a moment and..... (Logan kisses Jasmine for about 5 seconds) Jasmine: (smiles) That was a really nice way to tell me to shut up Logan: (smiles) I was trying to tell you that I really like you, too Jasmine: (blushes) So, what now? Logan: (holds Jasmine's hand, smiles) Jaz, will you go out with me? Jasmine: (smilles) Yes Logan: (smiles) Great! And, um, just wondering, when did you actually start having feelings for me? Jasmine: (smiles) It was when we were fake dating. When did you start having feelings for me? Logan: (smiles) It was when we were dancing for the Halloween contest (Jasmine smiles, rests her head on Logan's sholder, Logan puts his arm around Jasmine and they both smile) Okay, that was a couple of scenes. I'll do more scenes if you want. Let me know by comenting��☺